Love at First Sight
by Backstage
Summary: Kid Blink thought that life was just no good for him. Then, in a fleeting moment, he met Trolley. (One shot song ficcy... please R&R!)


This one-shot song fic is dedicated to Trolley. *pumps fist in the air* LOVE YOU, GIRL! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!  
  
All righty, so here's the good ol' disclaimer: I don't own Kid Blink (or any of the other newsies for that matter), and Trolley owns herself. *wink* If you guys want to use her in a fic, I'm sure that'd be all right with her… just let her know first! *nods* Thankies!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't repeat choruses and stuff, just 'cause it'd be too redundant. Just so you know, Savage Garden!! (Whatever happened to those guys, anyway?)  
  
So! Here we go…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT  
  
Based on "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kid Blink sighed with eighteen years' worth of weariness as he trudged out of the distribution office, his usual fifty papers tucked under his arm. Maybe the other guys LIKED being newsies, but he sure didn't.   
  
It just wasn't fair. He had gone almost all his life without a sense of feeling like he was at home anywhere. Even Jack Kelly, the most hopeless of all of them, had his dream of Santa Fe. Kid Blink had nothing. No home, no family… not even a girl to wait for him.  
  
The only thing that kept a small spring in his step was the clear blue sky over the grimy rooftops of Manhattan. That and his secret selling spot.   
  
Past Bottle Alley, a few blocks west was an intersection that none of the boys at Duane Street knew about. It was just busy enough for Blink to sell every one of his papes in no time at all. The best part? It was all his.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
As Blink strode to his selling spot, his eyes were met with something different: competition. There wasn't supposed to be a single newsie around that knew about this place! Blink was ready to tell this guy—whoever he thought he was—to back off and find someplace else.  
  
"Hey!" Blink called to the intruder. "Whaddya t'ink you'se tryin' ta…"  
  
A pair of sparkling eyes diverted from an absent gaze to Blink. That's when it hit him: It wasn't some kind of GUY invading on his selling spot: it was a girl. The most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
  
Those eyes… Geez, those eyes. Blink saw a sparkle inside this girl's gaze like none he had ever seen before. For a brief moment, his head swam with dreams—thoughts of being with this nameless girl, selling their papes together, gazing into her captivating eyes as he'd hold her tight to watch the sun set every night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Apparently, the nameless beauty hadn't caught Blink's enamored demeanor. She appeared startled, even frightened a little of Blink's harsh reaction.  
  
"Oh… I'm sorry," she stammered, trying to edge her way out. "I didn't know this was your selling spot." She barked out a nervous laugh. "Just trying to find my place… I'm new to Manhattan," she said.  
  
Blink was automatically forced to eat his harsh words in the presence of this sweet, beautiful, and demure young lady. He wringed his hat nervously in his hands.  
  
"Oh, that's awright," he offered kindly, displaying a warm grin. "I didn't mean ta be so mean an' nasty…" He paused. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Trolley," the girl answered, sticking out a friendly hand for him to shake. "And you would be…?"  
  
"Kid Blink." Much to Trolley's surprise, Blink elected not to shake her hand. Instead he gently took it up and brought it to his lips. "My mudder always taught me ta kiss a lady's hand." He grinned charmingly.  
  
Trolley gnawed on her lower lip and allowed herself to laugh. "You think I'm a lady?"  
  
"There ain't no udder way ta consider it, Trolley."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trolley had no clue why such a stranger would be so nice. She didn't feel so afraid of him, though. She almost felt at home—welcome to be whoever she wanted to be.  
  
"So ya don't mind if I sell here with you?" she asked.   
  
Selling! Right! Blink had forgotten all about the who's-selling-where war. Somehow, the satisfaction of getting two-bit newspapers sold didn't seem to matter that much to him.  
  
"Y'know somethin'?" Blink said after a thoughtful pause. "How's about we put off the sellin' for a little bit and get somethin' to eat?"  
  
Trolley smirked a little bit. She was undoubtedly bewildered by this sudden offer, but this warm, gentle stranger wasn't exactly scaring her off.  
  
"I think that'd be nice," she said, "only I don't have a whole lot of money."  
  
"No money, huh?" Blink let a grin play at the corners of his mouth. "Then I know the perfect place for me ta take you: Tibby's."  
  
"Sounds like a real swell place." Trolley smiled shyly.  
  
"Ah, it ain't much," Blink admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "But it's better when ya got such great company." He extended his arm gallantly. "Shall we?"  
  
Trolley took his arm. "Any particular reason you're being so nice to me?" she inquired with an inquisitive tilt of her head.   
  
"I can't explain it," Blink answered truthfully. Everything was moving in such a rapid blur for him. He didn't even know this girl. Not even a little bit. But somehow, he felt okay with it… like he had known her forever.  
  
Suddenly, that terrible feeling Blink had of no home and no real friends had disappeared as he gazed into Trolley's hopeful eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Trolley?" Blink's voice came out slightly nervously as he walked her to Tibby's.  
  
"Uh-huh?"   
  
Blink sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be a good time to ask Trolley to be his girl. But he could do something. Something that perhaps wasn't so forward.  
  
"Trolley? Ya think we could do this again tomorrow?"  
  
She laughed a little. "But Blink, we didn't even do anything yet!"  
  
"I know," he said. "I'se jus' plannin' ahead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*takes a deep breath* TA DA!! Please read and review, kids! Trolley, hope ya liked this!! 


End file.
